As a conventional slab bridge structure, as described in Patent Literature 1, a slab bridge structure is known, in which a rigid connection structure is formed by pouring slab concrete between side surfaces of bridge girders arranged in line in a bridge width direction, throughout a longitudinal direction of the bridge girders, to form a slab made of a composite structure of the bridge girders and the slab concrete, further adding connection concrete, in which the bridge girder portions supported by bridge seats of concrete piers that support the bridge girders are embedded, onto the bridge seats, and concrete-joining the slab concrete and the concrete piers through the connection concrete.
Further, the slab bridge structure discloses, as means to reinforce a concrete joining structure with the connection concrete, a structure to insert connecting rods, which are embedded in the concrete piers and project upward from the bridge seats of the piers, into the bridge girder portions supported by the bridge seats, connect the bridge girder portions, and embed the connecting rods and the bridge girder portions in the connection concrete.